Natsume and Mikan
by sakurawazimoni
Summary: The mission that the school gives for class B teams Mikan and Natsume up. They were in a dangerous situation and the students from Class B were at a risk of being harmed by the people from the antiacademy association. Among all the dangers, Mikan realised
1. The interesting morning

Chapter 1

He was always so calm and composed. No one had every seen him losing control of his emotions, well, maybe except Ruka. But that was the last time, he had swear to himself, he was going to let out his emotions. His other classmates found him cool and mysterious, especially the girls. However, not all girls, there was one who was exceptional- Mikan.

He could not help thinking about her every time. Why did she always laugh? Why did she always smile? He had been pondering over these questions that were engulfing in his head that he did not see where he was going.

" Ouch! Hey! Watch where you are go-- NATSUME!"

A familiar voice brought him back and he realized that he had knocked onto the irritating girl he had been thinking about- Mikan.

" Oh" came his reply and he walked away. He knew that she was not going to let him off like this. He did it purposely just to see her reactions. Her unexpected reactions always amused him, keeping him away from his troubles.

" How can you not apologize to me when you are the one who knocked me!" shouted the irritated Mikan from behind. He smiled to himself and turned back.

" So finally its my turn to knock you huh. It seems that from the past, you had been the one knocking me more often you know?" He teased back.

Mikan's face turned red immediately. "Was it because she is embarrassed about her actions or is it because of something else?" He thought. He could not help noticing how nice her curl of hair was today and how funny it was to see her face blushing.

" I DID knocked onto you before but at least I apologize!" Mikan by now was so angry that she ran up to him and pulled him to demand an apology from Natsume. " SAY SORRY!" she put her face close to his when she said it. For that instance, his face felt hot. It was the first time her face was so close to his.

" Hey pokers dot panties, are you trying to kiss me?"

Mikan immediately pushed him back- with her face red.

( to be continued)


	2. The unexpected mission

Chapter 2

Continued from the first chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thank you for your supports!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey! Stop pushing me around, I am not your toy" scowl ed Natsume, " or you want me to be?" he joked.

" HOW DARE YOU SAY TH--" Mikan was cut of from what she wanted to say as Natsume walked off casually, whistling. He could almost imagine Mikan cursing him at the back and it made him amused. It was an interesting morning.

Back in class, he saw her coming through the classroom door, with her face still red from anger. However, the moment she saw her best friend, Hotaru, her angry face immediately changed into a radiant smile as she ran towards her to hug her.

" HOTARU!"

Strangely, today Hotaru did not use her " baka" gun to shoot Mikan. Instead, a enormous toy punch appeared when Hotaru clicked a button on her table and flew towards Mikan.

" BANG! BAKA!"

He watched her flew from one end of the classroom to the other end, due to the impact of that super punch Hotaru had invented. For a slight moment, he felt his heart ache. Was it because he could not bear Mikan being hurt? He could not find an answer for that pain. It was a pain he had never experienced before. Not even when he was in depression during his missions for the academy. It was another kind of pain that he could not explain. Getting frustrated, he shook his head and ignored that feeling. Ruka, who was sitting beside him saw him shaking his head asked him in concern, " Natsume, are you alright? Do you have a headache?"

" I am fine. Thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang, signaling the start of lesson.

However, something seemed to be wrong today. It was supposed to be Narumi's lesson but Gin Gin entered instead - with Narumi walking closely behind him. The class at once sense that something was wrong and immediately kept quiet. Except from occasional whispers from the students, there was no sound made. Everyone looked curious as Gin Gin and Narumi walked to the teacher's table with a serious look on their face.

" Class, we have an important message to tell you today" Narumi said to break the silence.

Gin Gin walked forward and continued.

" The academy has an important mission for all of you. As the elite class, all of you are involved in a mission to help the academy this time. Be prepared to face all dangers and remain strong. This mission requires you to go outside school so everyone must keep a lookout for themselves and prevent any unnecessary dangers. Is that clear? "

" Yes!" The class replied.

" All of you are to be paired up and work as a team of two. You will be given different task. The objective of this mission is to help the academy track down the anti-academy association. Narumi and I will be supervising all of you in this mission. Now, lets begin the pairing of teams" Gin Gin said.

" You will all be pair according to your alices. The two people in the team must have the alices that could help each other. Now, come out and get a piece of paper which has your partner's name on it."

He watched the class getting all excited as everyone rushed up to get the paper. This was not the first time he had been helping the academy doing things. He had been through the most dangerous situation and this mission seemed boring to him. As everyone got their paper, they began to open it to see the name of their partner. He sat on his table, having the " I DON'T CARE" look on his face.

Just then, he noticed someone else who was also sitting, not moving, not excited- Mikan. In fact, she looked scared and confused. " Poor girl" he thought. She had not experienced this before since she just got into the academy not long ago. Even Hotaru had been to a mission before.

He walked up to take his paper and walked towards her, with his paper still folded.

" Hey little girl, you scared? Stop stoning here and go get your paper, ugly" he teased.

Well, at least that made her relaxed as she stomped up and shouted " HEY! U MEANIE!"

" Go get your paper then" he reply dryly.

He smiled as he watched her going up the Gin Gin and get the paper from him. In his mind, he was wondering who her partner was. As he saw her open the paper curiously, his heart skipped a beat.

He saw her blinked a few times at the paper, rubbed her eyes and looked at the paper again, and then a loud screamed came from her, " WHAT!"

Then, he realized that he himself have not open the paper and he flipped it open. What was written there made him froze.

---- Mikan Sakura----

( to be continued)


	3. Natsume's care

Chapter 3

" What!" Natsume shouted unexpectedly, causing the whole class to turn and looked at him- including Mikan. He saw Mikan staring at him with her mouth wide open and thought, " Oh no, she must be wondering why my reaction is so big to pair up with her." Just as he expected, Mikan walked towards him and asked him

" IS IT SO BAD TO TEAM WITH ME? THINK ABOUT MY FEELINGS TOO! I don't want to pair up with a meanie."

His heart sank. So he had hurt her so much by calling her names like " ugly" and " poker dot panties". " She must has hated me badly now, after what has happened in the morning" he thought.

" Since you hate the idea so much, I will tell Narumi to change" he said with a sign. He expected her to nod her head vigorously and agreed to the idea strongly. But, instead, she pulled him back from going to the teacher and replied, " its okay, even though I hate the idea." He felt his face turning red and quickly turned away.

" Alright then, since you say so" he answered and walked away, with his hands in his pockets. At the corner of his eyes, he saw her running towards Hotaru, asking her who her partner was- she looked like so had completely forgotten about what happened just now. Hotaru's partner was Ruka, who was standing miserably beside her.

" Ruka, why are you looking so sad?" Mikan asked.

" Nothing. Just that Imai will probably bribe me with my photos again. Now that she is in the same team as me, all my funny actions will be captured by her"

Mikan laughed and went out of the classroom. She was wondering where could Natsume be. The teachers were going to issue them their mission soon. Finally, she found him under the usual tree where he always sat there to read his comics. Taking a deep breathe, she walked up so him.

" Na - Natsume, the teachers are calling us back to give us our mission. Come on, lets go back" Mikan stammered. Natsume looked up and stared at her. It was as if time had stood for them, they stared at each other without talking. Finally, he decided to break the silence and he stood up and walked towards the classroom. As he passed by Mikan, he patted her head and said, " Come on, lets go in." Mikan blushed and followed meekly behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the class, Narumi was trying hard to make himself heard from the din the class was making after getting their partners. " silence please.. Silence! SILENCE!"

Finally, the class quiet down and sat down. Gin Gin stood forward and continued, " I want one team to come up when I call your names and I will brief you on your mission. Each team will be playing different roles in this mission so listen carefully for your instructions. Natsume and Mikan, come up now."

" You two are involved in the most dangerous role in this mission as Natsume is much stronger than the rest. Mikan, you are to look after Natsume and protect him from any alices attacks using your Nullification Alice."

Mikan nodded her head and looked nervous. She did not understand what was happening. Why was she involved in the mission? Aren't they just students from the academy who studied and improve their alices?

Natsume understood what Mikan was thinking and feeling. He tried to stop her from thinking too much by pushing her, telling her to listen to Gin Gin.

" Both of you have to sneak into the enemy's head quarter and try to find information about their anti-academy activities. As I heard from the principal, their head quarter consists of numerous maze and you are to break them one by one in order to go in. if you fails, you will be stuck there forever. So, be careful."

Natsume took the map of the headquarter from Gin Gin and walked back to his table with Mikan. As he sat down, he saw Mikan standing in front of him, with her hands clutched together.

" Scared?" he asked.

Mikan nodded her head and replied softly, " Y-Yes. What am I supposed to do? I do not have an attacking Alice! I cant even help you when you need help!"

He saw how frightened she was and he freaked out in his heart. " What am I supposed to do? I do not know how to calm a girl down. She looks so terrified now. Its all my fault, if I changed her with someone else, she will probably be in a team with a less dangerous mission."

Calming himself down too, Natsume took Mikan's hand and pulled her outside the class and sat under the tree. After a long period of time, he finally said, " You calmed down now?"

Mikan looked at Natsume, she blushed and said nothing.

Natsume sensed that she was still afraid and continued, " don' worry, I will protect you. There is no need for you to protect me so don't worry okay?"

It was the first time Mikan saw Natsume talking to him so gently. Her face was red and she muttered a thanks, with her head looking down this time.

Natsume realized that he had been too " mushy" and broke the awkward situation by saying " what's more, a little girl like you with poker dot panties cant do much to protect me."

Mikan immediately stood up and shouted, " HEY, stop it will you! You PERVERT! Its my business that I wear what sort of undergarments!"

Seeing Mikan looking so energetic and cheerful once again, Natsume stood up too and walked away casually. This time, he could hear Mikan cursing him at the back.

( to be continue)

Sorry guys, this chapter is abit boring as i wanted to show that Natsume is actually a caring person. Also, i don't want the climax to come out too soon. The climax will be in the next few chapters when Mikan and Natsume carry out the mission. Thanks for your reviews. It made me motivated and i wrote another chapter after i read the reviews. . 


	4. Setting off

Hehe.. Thanks for the reviews. It is encouraging. Chin-92, thanks for correcting me as I don't know how to spell that word when I wrote the fic.. Well, here's chapter 4.. Hope you guys enjoy it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day. It had finally come for class B. Everyone was all set for the mission. The main gate of the school was finally opened for once, sending a bus of students to their destinations. On the bus, Narumi was giving instructions regarding the mission.

" Class, you all know what you are supposed to do. Go there and do a great job. don't disappoint the school. We will send you to a secluded place near the anti-academy headquarters. They will not find us as we had set up a barrier around our hiding place to hide our existence. Once you all have complete your respective missions, come back to the place for further instructions. We MUST not let them know that we are here. If you happens to get caught, do not leak out any information about our school and send for help through the watch invented by Imai. It allows us to send signals to the teachers and tells us exactly where you are. Thus, help will reach you once you send the signal."

Mikan clutched dearly at her watch. She had put on the panda ear muffs that Hotaru had given her. The ear muffs allowed her to communicate with Hotaru during the mission. Natsume, who sat beside her, sensed her nervousness.

" Hey polka dot panties, later when we enter the maze, use your Nullifying Alice to prevent the people from headquarters to sense us. The headquarters consists of people with talented Alices, thus, I am sure they will not fix useless things like camera in the maze. If you can prevent them from using their Alices to find us, then everything will be much easier."

" Okay…But…" Mikan replied.

" No BUTS.. Be confident.. Trust your Alice" Natsume cut her.

Screech! The bus stopped abruptly. " WE ARE HERE!" Narumi shouted, " okay class, lets go!"

The students dispersed themselves and went to their respective destination to carry out their mission. Mikan and Natsume stayed for further instructions. They were then leaded to a dark place. From the outside, the place was like a prison. Except that this prison was totally made of metal. Weird sounds came from inside the place. "Yes, we reached" Natsume whispered.

The maze.

Narumi used a mechanical device and opened the door of the maze. Mikan and Natsume walked in as the door closed with a bang behind them. They could hear Narumi saying, " Good luck" behind the metal walls.

Someone was watching them…someone had been watching them all along when they reached…someone whom the academy thought they had prevented but failed…someone with powers… that can break through the barrier that the academy had set up..

Narumi walked back towards the secret hideout. Suddenly, he experienced a force. However, the force disappeared soon after and thus he ignored the feelings. Thinking that he must be hallucinating, Narumi continued. Never had he expect that his ignorance would cause danger to Mikan and Natsume, who were inside the maze. He could stop what was going to happen, but it was too late. Half an hour later, he sat in the secret hideout, sipping coffee, thinking that everything was going on smoothly- according to the plan that the academy had set.

Yap, it went smooth for the rest, but not Mikan and Natsume…..the danger crept slowly to them.. And they did not realized it… ( to be continued)


	5. In a nick of time

Hehe.. Here's chapter 5.. Thanks for the reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the maze, Mikan shivered as a cold breeze swept past them. "How can there be wind when this whole place is enclosed?" Natsume thought. He had felt something before they went into the maze but was not sure what it was. In fact, he had no good feeling about this mission at all- even though he could be considered as an experienced fighter.

Suddenly, a metal dropped in front of them. " CAREFUL!" Natsume shouted and pushed Mikan away. Mikan, frightened like hell now, was screaming uncontrollably. " Quiet! Shh!" Natsume tried to calm her down bit to no avail. Mikan was scared out of wits. However, she tried to be strong and smiled weakly at Natsume.

Deep inside his heart ache. To see Mikan so afraid tortured him. This place was too much for an innocent and cheerful girl like her. She should not be involve in this mission. She could not! With that, Natsume put his arms around Mikan to calm her down. He felt her freeze for a moment and then settle comfortably in his arms. He tried to make her felt protected and that was the only way he could think of. Obviously, Mikan was calmed down and she withdraw from his arms.

" Thanks.." she said with her face looked down. "She was blushing" Natsume thought.

" We need to go on. According to Narumi, there are five maze to break. I think this is the first one. You have any idea which way we should go?" Natsume asked Mikan when the road they were walking on suddenly split into four paths ahead of them.

" Hmm.. Lets go to the one at the most left!" Mikan said gleefully.

" WHAT.. Then lets go to the one at the most right then. What you said is sure to be a wrong way for a blur girl like you" Natsume teased and walked towards the right. He heard Mikan cursing him at the back and smiled. However, he realized that she was not following him after a while and he turned back. " WHERE IS MIKAN!" He thought, panicking. Immediately, he ran back to where they were just now. Halfway through, he heard Mikan screamed.

" MIKAN!" he shouted desperately. When he reached the place where they were before, Mikan was not THERE. " Oh no! What am I supposed to do now?" Natsume panicked. The normally calm boy was now walking round in circles.

" HELP! NATSUM--" the voice broke off.

" MIKAN! HOLD ON!" Natsume found the way her voice had came from and ran to the path at the most left. " Stupid girl, she must have wander off herself instead of following me" he thought as he ran. Panting heavily, he arrived at a small room. A robot was holding Mikan in one hand and had a razor blade on the other hand. Mikan saw him came and tried calling him.

" Nn..nat..su.. Sme. hel…pp.. argh!"

The robot tightened the grip on Mikan and he could see her arms were bleeding. " A robot huh" Natsume thought, " someone in the anti-academy association must have an Invention Alice to create such robot."

Thinking about the robot made Natsume angry and balls of fire appeared in his hands. He threw the fire at the robot and surrounded the robot in a sea of fire. " Mikan, run while you can!" Natsume shouted. In a split second, Mikan dashed out of the sea of fire. She was unhurt by the fire due to her Nullifying Alice. However, the injury on her arm caused by the robot made her knee down in pain after she ran a distance from the fire. Soon, the fire had burnt away the robot into bits of metals. Natsume heaved a sigh of relieve.

He walked towards Mikan with anger in his eyes.

" Hey stupid girl! Why did you ran off yourself. Now you get yourself in trouble and almost get killed" Natsume scolded Mikan. Mikan cried softly as she held her bleeding arm. Seeing Mikan in such a pain, Natsume's face soften down. He took Mikan's arm and examined her injury. There was a deep gash in her arm, obviously, the robot had slashed her arm with that blazer it had. Natsume's heart ache. He tore off some cloth from his sleeve and wrapped around Mikan's arm. And as he did that, Mikan sobbed uncontrollably, " I am sorry, sorry." After Natsume wrapped finish Mikan's wound, he held Mikan up.

" Now follow me this time" he said gently.

With that, he took Mikan's hand and walked out of the room- with her hand in his. As he turned back, Mikan looked up at him and blushed. This caused him to turn red and he tried to hide it by turning away. They proceed to the enter the path at the most right. ( to be continued)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! I am finally done with this chapter. Whew, I had been thinking for a long time on what to write and tada! This idea came out. Hope it is not too plain for you all.


	6. The confusion

Chapter 6

I guess I won't have much time to write so often now.. Exams are coming.. ... But I will try to upload a new chapter once a week.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Ruka were doing quite well. Except….

" Click!"

" HEY IMAI! STOP TAKING PHOTOS OF ME!" screamed Ruka when he found out Hotaru was talking pictures of him, when he fell down.

" Oh.. It is such a horrible photo.." she replied coldly.

True enough, Ruka looked a mess in the photo. He had mud in his mouth and all over his skirt due to the trip he had on the stone that caused him to fall into a puddle of mud. " If Mikan is here, her reaction will not be like her" Ruka thought as he picked himself up and tried to grab the photo from Hotaru.

As Hotaru ran away from Ruka, she said gleefully, " I am sure this photo can make me lots of money!" Ruka clutched his fists in frustration.

" ARGH! IMAI!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Hotaru and Ruka were having fun, well, maybe not for poor Ruka, another group was having a hard time- Yuu and Permy.

They were completely lost at what to do. Snatching the map away from Yuu, Permy shouted in frustration.

" ARGH! We have been walking rounds and rounds in this stupid place which does not seems to have any life in it!"

" C-calm down.." Yuu stammered, " Oh! You can use your Alice to find the way. can't you?"

" Well, I guess so. No wonder Narumi paired us together. You seems to be a road idiot even though you are clever in your studies" sign Permy. Permy transformed into a cat-dog and sniffed around. " This way!" she said. Yuu followed her and they entered a door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Natsume, where are we heading?" Mikan asked meekly.

" Who knows" He replied bluntly.

Mikan tried to lighten up the atmosphere. However, with Natsume's coldness, everything she had done seems fruitless. They had been walking for half an hour and the air in this maze was getting damper and thicker. The light was also getting dimmer. " we must have walk into a cave or something" thought Mikan.

" I wonder how's Hotaru and Ruka are doing" thought Mikan aloud.

" Who knows" came the reply again.

" ARGH! Natsume! Can you talk more?" Mikan screamed. " He seems to be such a nice guy not long ago when he rescues me" thought Mikan, " Looks like I am wrong about him."

Natsume looked at Mikan at the corner of his eyes and sigh. " If you miss your friend so much, you can talk to her with that panda ear muffs on your ears right?"

Mikan's face brightened up! She immediately operate the ear muffs and waited patiently for Hotaru to connect her ear muffs to hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Panda Panda…" Hotaru picked up the receiver and from the ear muffs, came Mikan's excited voice.

" HOTARU-Chan! I MISS YOU! You know what just happen? I almost get killed by a robot! ….. ."

Hotaru smiled and replied, " Looks like your stupidity has save you from being killed."

" HOTARU MEANIE!" came the angry but amused reply.

Ruka, who was standing beside Hotaru, was eager to hear from Natsume. " Imai, let me talk to Natsume for a while."

" Okay."

The speaker switched. Natsume voice was heard from the other side.

" Hi Ruka."

Ruka brightened up. " Hi Natsume, how are you doing? I heard from Narumi that you mission is tough. Are you alright?"

" Yar, except from some troubles created by the baka beside me." " HEY I AM NOT" came Mikan's voice from the background. Ruka laughed.

Suddenly, Natsume's voice turned serious. " Ruka, you must be careful. I sense something amiss in this mission. It is not as simple as it is."

" S-sure. You too."

They hung up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to Yuu and Permy)

" erm.. Yuu, WHAT IS THIS PLACE!"

" I am not sure too"

Yuu and Permy entered a room. Their mission was to find the computer chip which contained the information of Alice Academy that the anti-academy association had gathered over the years. However, this room did not seem to be their destination. Looking at the map Narumi had given them again, Yuu confirmed that they had reached the place Narumi had told them to go. Furthermore, Permy's Alice was strong enough to not go wrong. They were still wondering..not realizing that the door behind them was closing slowly.

" YUU! The DOOR IS CLOSING!" shouted Permy.

" NOOO!" They shouted in unison and rushed to the door.

" BANG!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the headquarters, Narumi had fallen asleep. He suddenly woke up by the ringing signal sent by Yuu and Permy. Looking at the computer screen, he located where they were.

" Oh no! Something is wrong!" he realized suddenly.

He quickly fumbled through the stacks of maps he had given out to the students. He looked through them again and again. " It cant be wrong! I has given them the correct map issue by the academy. Don't tell me…"

DONE ! This time I tried to write abit longer as I guess I will not have time to write till another 2-3 days. Hope I don't disappoint you guys with this chapters. Haha.. Actually it's the first time I write a fan fic and I never expect myself to write so many chapters Kinda get the hang of it and inspirations come quickly. HAHA.. Enjoy.


	7. Desperate situations

Chapter 7

HI! It has been a long time exams is coming in next Friday .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…. don't tell me…."

Narumi called the academy to confirm what he had suspected.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring!

" Yes, this is the Alice Academy," Gin Gin answered.

" Gino! I suspect something is wrong with the map we have given out to the students. THERE ARE THE MAPS GOING TO THE VARIOUS TRAPS IN THE ANTI-ACADEMY ASSOCIATION!" Narumi shrieked.

" What! Are you sure about this?" came the reply.

" OF COURSE. Use the computer and track where our students are now!" Narumi shouted in despair.

" Hold on."

Gin Gin type frantically on the keyboard and tracked the students from class B through their student pass. " Oh no!" he realized. The positions of the students were weird. They were not suppose to be there. They are in danger now- all of them!

" Narumi, who issue us the maps?" Gin Gin asked over the phone.

" What do you mean who issue us? I thought you are the one who take them from the Principal's office?" came a puzzled reply.

Gin Gin panicked. He was not told to go to the principal office to collect any maps. And, he was not the one who had the maps in the first place. Something was wrong.

"Narumi, I had not taken any maps from the principal office. I thought you are the ones who had the maps with you all the time?" Gin Gin asked again.

Narumi stunned for a moment. He too had not taken any maps. The maps were on his table that morning when they set off and he thought Gin Gin was the one who put them on his table.

" Gino, I think we have a major problem here…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Yuu and Permy were trying to break free from the metal door. However, none of them had the ability to attack and it was no use. Permy only had the ability to find directions and Yuu can only create illusions. By now, both of them had realized that something was obviously wrong. Help had not arrived! They had sent out the emergency signal an hour ago. The oxygen level in the enclosed room was getting lower and lower and both of them were having difficulties in breathing.

" Yuu, I think they know that we are here all along. They lead us in this room. They know our weaknesses. They set us up in this room. But who is the " they" !" Permy screamed in fear.

The sense of loss and helplessness was too much for both of them. To them, it was like counting down to their death, seeing who would be the first one to get suffocated. Suddenly, Yuu realized something scary.

" Sumire, I think the anti-academy has a person with an Alice to control other people's Alice" he whispered in fear, " they control your Alice."

Permy gasped.

He was right. If she had been her Alice to find the way just now, she would have sense danger in this room and would be able to detect the danger before it was too late. She tried to use her Alice to see if there was anyone near them, but to her horror, she found that her Alice had been disabled.

" Yu- YUU! I CANT USE MY ALICE!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume were not doing very well too. They had been walking in circles round the maze and could not find the way out.

" Erm.. Natsume, didn't we just come here not long ago?" Mikan asked.

True enough, they were back to the spot where they start off. No matter which way they went, they will just go back to the same spot.

" Argh! I had enough of this ! Lets rest first." Natsume said in frustration.

Both of them sat down on a piece of big rock. Panting, Mikan rested her head on Natsume's shoulder.

" Let me rest for a while please" Mikan pleaded, closing her eyes.

No reply.

" I will take it as "yes" then" Mikan smiled weekly. It was bad. The wound on her hand was bleeding non-stop. Mikan found herself getting weaker and weaker due to the excessive loss of blood but she did not dare to tell Natsume. Natsume, being a smart and observant boy, had already know that Mikan was tired out and secretly, he was getting worried. The only cloth tied round Mikan's wound was not doing much help in stopping the blood from flowing out.

" What can be done?" He thought desperately. At this rate they were progressing, Mikan will probably die. He closed his eyes in fear when he thought of this. " No way! I will not let her die. Not in front of me"

Light snores came beside him. Mikan was sleeping soundly.

" She looks so peaceful. It must be painful for her, the wound is quite deep. Darn that robot" Natsume thought, cursing that robot.

Mikan shivered at sometime and Natsume put his hands around her to warm her up- he had a fire Alice

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For now, the only group that was doing quite fine was Hotaru and Imai.

" Bang!"

Crash!

" Another one gone" Hotaru sighed as the robot dropped lifelessly on the floor. Electric current flowed through it, making sizzling sounds.

" Pheweee!" Ruka whistled, a big group of crows flew and attacked the robot that was about to hit Hotaru from her back. In a few seconds, the robot was thrown into pieces by the fierce bites from the crows.

" Thanks Ruka" said Hotaru.

They were not done yet. More robots appeared around them- before they knew, they were surrounded by them.

" Now what," both of them said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mikan, Mikan, wake up now.." Natsume shook her from her sleep.

" Hmm.. ?"

" We have to keep going now. When you are sleeping, I realized that the maze is made of metal that can be broken when burned. I am going to use my Alice to burn this maze down to get to the second maze" Natsume said it as a matter of fact.

Standing aside for Natsume to use his Alice, Mikan watched. Flames of fire surrounded to maze and soon, the metal walls started to melt. The heat in the enclosed maze was intolerable. In a few minutes, the walls melted completely and the second maze appeared before them as the flames subsided.

" Yeah! We DID IT!" screamed Mikan childishly.

Natsume smiled when he saw her so happy.

' Well well, what do we have here?" came a sinister voice behind the curtain of smokes.

" Mikan! Stand behind me! Someone's coming" Natsume warned as he stood in front of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the academy, Gin Gin were trying desperately to save the situation. He had rushed to the secret hideout near the anti-academy association to assist Narumi while the other teachers in the academy help to contact the Principal.

By now, they had received countless of help signals sent by the students from class B. They had sent help to them but could not contact the help team. This was strange. Now, all they could do was to pray for the help team to find the students and the Principal to sent them further instructions.

Ring!

Narumi snatched the receiver and answered the phone.

" This is the Principal, I want you to go into the anti-academy association and help to find the students. Let Gino stay for further notice. If the situation is desperate, try to buy some time. The personals of the academy and some teachers are coming over to help."

" Yes"

"Yes Principal"

" Okay, I know what to do now. Save the rest first? Okay, bye"

Narumi put down the phone and wore his gloves. Gino, who was beside him, heard the conversation and told him, " be careful, if you need help, send signal too. "

Narumi nodded his head and opened the door. Gino saw his back view getting smaller and smaller and soon disappeared. He had a bad feeling. He felt that he was now sending Narumi for the last time and he would never come back. Shaking his head, he scolded himself to have such a thinking and continued to monitor the computer screen, tracking where the students were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narumi walked to the place where Yuu and Permy were. They were the first to send the signals and two whole hours had past. He began to run. Judging from the size of the room they were trapped in, two hours was a madness. The oxygen would be used up by now. He had to be quick.

He reached the shut door and shouted, " Yuu! Sumire! You all still awake?" With no reply, he started banging the door, trying to get their attention.

Meanwhile inside the room, Yuu heard some faint banging noise amidst his dizziness. Permy had already fainted not long ago. He staggered towards the door and tried to hear what was outside. His most fear was that the enemy was attacking and he was too weak to fight back. Putting his ears on the door, he heard a familiar voice.

" Narumi-sensei? NARUMI! We ARE HERE! SAVE US!"

Narumi heard Yuu's voice and shouted back, " STAND BACK! I WILL TRY TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR."

Yuu, who was too weak by now due to the lack of oxygen, had to crawl back to where Permy was to protect her from the debris of the door when Narumi broke open.

" BANG!"

The solid metal door crashed opened as Narumi drilled through the door with a razor chainsaw he took with him. He rushed to where Yuu was and asked him, " Are you alright?"

Yuu, by now was utterly relieved to be saved managed to whisper " save Sumire" before passing out.

" Yuu! Sumire!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done ! Haha… I spent one an a half hours on this chapter…much longer than the rest.. Quite happy with my achievements and your reviews.. Thanks!


	8. You are my girl

Chapter 8

Hello hello! This is a chapter only on Mikan and Natsume

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Well well, what do we have here?"

Mikan gasped. Someone was here.

Natsume pushed Mikan behind him and glared at the figure appearing before them. Behind the curtain of smokes, a tall figure was coming closer and closer. " Who the heck is that person?" Natsume thought. As the smokes slowly subsided, the figure became clearer.

It was a man.

His face was badly scarred. Marks on his body showed that he had been badly burnt before. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Natsume with hatred in his eyes. Clutching his fists, he walked towards Mikan and Natsume. Footsteps got louder and clearer each time. He breathed heavily, getting excited as he got closer to his enemy- Natsume. Finally, he got the chance to get revenge. Soon, he will taste the sweetness of success.

Smokes had cleared by now.

Natsume gasped in shock when he saw the man that appeared in front of him. " its him!"

The man stopped. He stood with his hands in his pockets and smiled in a evil manner.

" You seems shocked to see me here, Natsume. You must be wondering why I am still alive aren't you? Hahahaahahah!" came a sinister laughter.

In fact, Natsume was shocked.

" who is he?" Mikan asked, hiding behind Natsume, gripping his clothes in fear.

" He? He is Reno. He has a Ice Alice" came a flat reply from Natsume.

IN his mind, Natsume's mind panicked. _This is no good. Reno is a strong opponent. The last fight I had with him almost killed me. I remembered burning him in the flames of raging fire. Why is he still here now? He should be dead in that fire as I had used my most powerful flames to burn him last time. Darn, I smell danger._

" Well, Natsume? Surprised? To think that you cannot kill me after such a long struggle last time?" Reno teased. Natsume clutched his fists- in anger. Two years ago, Natsume was sent to a mission to kill Reno, a person in the anti-academy who had a powerful Alice of Ice. The presence of Reno in the anti-academy was a threat to the Alice Academy, as a result, the Principal decided to get rid of him. At first, the teachers in the academy were strongly against killing Reno as he was once the student of the academy and was a Principal student- honour student. After the activities Reno had done to harm the school, it was decided that he had to be killed.

As Reno's Alice was Ice, Natsume's fire Alice could defeat him as his Alice was strong. However, no one expected Reno's Alice would become so strong after he joined the anti-academy that Natsume almost lost his life while dealing with Reno.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I have be wanting to kill you ever since you burn me so seriously that I look like a monster" Reno said bitterly, " Now, you idiots from the academy finally fall into the trap we set and I can get revenge!"

" Trap? What trap! Don't you dare to harm my classmates!" Natsume shouted.

Reno laughed and ice formed around Natsume and Mikan. " Prepare to die you both!"

" Argh! Mikan, run away!" Natsume pushed Mikan away from the ice. Mikan stood aside, shivering with fear. She was lost at what to do. " NATSUME!" she screamed.

Natsume produced balls of flames to melt the ice around him. It was no use. His body temperature decreased rapidly. Shivering, he tried to use his fire to warm himself. It was no use too. Reno's Alice was too powerful.

Watching Natsume crouching down, groaning, Mikan's heart ache. She did not know what to do. She had no attacking Alice. NOTHING! She blamed herself for having such a useless Alice. Without thinking much, she ran forward and pushed Reno away. Her Alice nullified Reno's ice on his hand.

" GO AWAY!" Mikan screamed as Reno grabbed her in rage. " How dare you interfere me!" Reno shouted," I will make you pay for this!"

He picked up the small Mikan and threw her at one corner. Slowly, he formed ice around her. _She had a nullifying Alice huh. I will let her see what I can do!_

Reno grabbed Mikan's neck and said, " I can kill you too without using my Alice, little girl. This will teach you not to interfere me when I do things." He held tight. Mikan gasped for air. She struggled to break free from him but his grip was too strong. Blood slowly drained from Mikan's face. Her face was ghostly pale by now. Coughing and gasping, Mikan shrieked, " Na-nat -sume!"

Natsume, saw Mikan at the corner of his eyes, that she was in danger. His eyes blazed in rage as he saw how Reno was torturing her. " HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" He shouted in rage. Enormous fire formed around him suddenly and melted Reno's ice barrier. He dashed towards Reno, with fire in both his hands.

Reno was shocked. _No way, he could not melt my ice so easily. _However, he calmed himself down. Grinning menacingly, he used his other hand and shoot ice arrows at Natsume's direction. " Prepare to die you fool!" Reno shouted in glee. As he said so, he tightened his grip at Mikan's neck even harder. Mikan squealed in pain.

Natsume heard that. He heard that. He will not allow anyone to harm Mikan like that. The rage in his body reached its maximum. His body felt hot. Flames formed around his body as he rushed forward. His only aim now was to save Mikan.

The ice arrows shot by Reno hit Natsume. Reno smiled in delight. _He should be dead by now._ However, Natsume was not even hurt. No a single scratch on him. The flames around him had melted the ice arrows was before they reached Natsume. " Oh no!" Reno panicked. Natsume shouted in anger as he pushed Reno away- freeing Mikan from his grip, and surrounded Reno in his flames of fire.

" Argh! FIRE FIRE! Stop that flames around me!" Reno screamed in pain. He was afraid of hotness. The high temperature around him was too much for him to take it. He could feel himself melting. Screaming, he realized in horror that his legs were gone. They had melted to nothing. " STOP! PLEASE!" Reno pleaded. Natsume stopped the flames. By now, Reno was moaning in pain. His legs were gone. There was no fear of him running away to inform the people in the anti-academy. Natsume wiped the sweats from his forehead.

Mikan coughed. She had woken up. Natsume heaved a sigh of relieve. He walked over to Mikan and carried her ." Its all over now, don't worry."

Mikan gasped for air. She was relived too- to see Natsume alive. Tears formed in her eyes as Natsume carried her. " Natsume, thank you."

" Welcome polka dot panties- no, should be strawberries panties for today" Natsume replied in amusement.

" What! YOU PERVERT!"

" Shh! Quiet, you are still weak" Natsume whispered back. Mikan leaned her head close to Natsume and closed her eyes.

_I will not let anything happen to you again. After Reno's incident, I realized how important you are to me. I will not lose you. _Natsume thought.

" You are my girl" Natsume whispered. Mikan moved her head slightly, but her eyes remained closed. She was asleep by then. Natsume hoped that the sleep would make Mikan forget about the nasty incident she just had. He hoped that she will not have nightmares. "Sweet dreams- strawberries panties."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
